Baby-Sitting
by 1seddiefan
Summary: Dolph had heard some stories about Blake and listened to a conversation that Dean had with him. He was slightly prepared to 'baby-sit' Blake, who he thought might be hyperactive. He wasn't prepared to end up just talking and watching movies with a normal kid instead. One-shot.


A/N: This kind of came up out of nowhere, when I thought about having Dolph Ziggler meet Blake.

* * *

><p>"Hey Dolph," Dean said.<p>

"What?" Dolph asked.

"I was wondering if you can watch over my cousin," Dean said.

"I thought your cousin was fourteen. He can watch over himself can't he?" Dolph asked.

Dean wanted to explain to Roman, Seth, and Dolph that his cousin had attempted suicide. He wanted to tell them that he didn't trust his cousin home alone since Blake swallowed a bunch of pills at his house. He barely made it back in time.

"I just want to watch out for him," Dean said.

Dolph gave him a weird look, "You don't trust him alone? He doesn't need suffocation by his own cousin. He does need trust."

"I know. One day I will trust him," Dean said.

"Why can't you baby-sit him?" Dolph asked.

"It's not baby-sitting. It's just watching over him. Seth and Roman want to hang out with me. Just the three of us," Dean explained.

"Does Blake have friends he can hang out with?" Dolph asked.

Dean nodded, "They're going to be on a date."

"Does he have any other friends?" Dolph asked.

"No, just those two," Dean said.

"Fine. I'll baby-sit your cousin for you," Dolph said.

"Thanks," Dean said. He walked to the locker room door.

"You better love me for this," Dolph said.

Dean walked back to Dolph and kissed him on the cheek. Dean went back to the door and left.

Dolph felt his eye twitch, "That's not what I meant!" Dolph started wiping at his cheek to get it off. He shuddered.

* * *

><p>"Don't eat all my food," Dean ordered, pointing at Dolph. Dean pointed at Blake, who was sitting cross-legged on the couch. "Don't steal my silverware, just like your mother."<p>

"That explains why we have way too much silverware," Blake said.

"Stay out of the cupboard under my sink," Dean ordered and left the house.

"What's under the sink?" Dolph asked.

Blake shrugged, "Probably his skeleton head collection. So Noodles, what did you do over Christmas?"

_Dean wasn't kidding when he deemed me Noodles,_ Dolph thought. "Call me Dolph," he said.

"I prefer Noodles," Blake said, shaking his head.

"It's Dolph," the man replied.

"To me it's Noodles," Blake said. He pulled at his sleeves.

"Why?" Dolph asked.

"Your hair looks like noodles when it's wet," Blake said.

"But my hair's not wet," Dolph countered.

Blake nodded, "I know. I'm still calling you Noodles."

"I prefer Dolph," he said. He could feel his annoyance growing.

"Do you want to be called Sunny?" Blake asked

Dolph pictured a drawing of a sunflower wearing sunglasses and holding a knife in a petal, for some reason. Dolph faked a smile, "Call me Noodles."

Blake just smiled, "So what did you do for Christmas?"

_So we're back towards this conversation?_ Dolph thought. "Just hung out with family. How about you?"

"Watched movies with Dean," Blake said.

"Is he the only family you have, besides your mother?" Dolph asked.

Blake explained, "No. There's my aunt Robin and Uncle Charles. They're Dean's parents. Dylan and Alex, I guess you can say that they're my brothers. They sure don't have brotherly feelings for each other."

"What?" Dolph asked. He figured out what that meant, he just had no idea why 'what' came out instead.

* * *

><p>"So Dylan just slapped Alex," Blake explained. "Then Alex just kissed Dylan; out of nowhere. Dean walked in and flipped out."<p>

Dolph was confused, "Why? I thought he wasn't homophobic," He remembered Dean saying that he wasn't. Unless he lied to them. Like how he lied about his dad leaving when he was young, but turned out to have been in prison and was a racist.

"He freaked out because he was thrown off guard, I suppose." Blake said and shrugged. He pulled at the sleeves.

"Why are you doing that?" Dolph asked.

Blake looked startled, "Doing what?"

"Grabbing at your sleeves like that?" Dolph asked. He clearly remembered one of his childhood friends doing that a lot. His friend, Hailey had been a happy person, always asking how your day was, and not caring about who dated who. They tried to save her and failed.

"Habit, I guess." Blake said and shrugged. He eyed Dolph warily.

* * *

><p>Blake and Dolph decided to watch a movie.<p>

"Hey, Noodles; where do villains get poison at anyway?" Blake asked.

"They make it?" Dolph replied, just as confused. "Maybe they stole it from someone."

"Why poison anyway? Just fill the syringe with air instead. Insert the needle between their toes or their fingers. It'll mimic a heart attack. Nobody would bother questioning it because it looks like a heart attack!" Blake ranted.

Dolph just stared at Blake, stunned. "How the hell do you know that? I feel like the government doesn't want you to know that." Of course this is coming from a kid that tried to sacrifice Justin Beiber and One Direction to Lucifer.

"I learned it from Dean," Blake said.

_Of course he did,_ Dolph thought. He asked, "Where the hell did Dean find that out?" Should he be concerned? Then again, this is the guy who proudly wears the nickname 'Lunatic Fringe.'

Blake shrugged, "I think he watches to much crime shows."

* * *

><p>Blake had fallen asleep before Dean came home.<p>

All Dolph could do was wonder why Dean didn't tell him the truth.

"You could've told me that Blake was suicidal," Dolph said. "I would've understood and watched after him." Dolph readied his hands to catch Dean's eyeballs if they popped out of his skull.

"He told you?" Dean asked, confused.

"No. I figured it out. When I was sixteen, my friend Hailey committed suicide. She jumped off of a bridge and drowned," Dolph explained. It still hurt to remember, but he was sure Hailey would hit with a tennis racket while yelling at him to 'stop moping and fucking move on already.'

"That sucks," Dean said. He would've said 'sorry' but 'sorry' for what? Someone committing suicide that he didn't cause?

"I would've asked him, but I didn't want him to think that you told me. I also didn't want him to get pissed off at you and have some sort of argument," Dolph explained. "So why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to betray his trust," Dean said.

Dolph nodded, "Understandable."

"Don't tell Roman or Seth. I want Blake to tell them when he's ready," Dean said.

"I won't. Now, what's under your sink anyway?" Dolph asked.

Dean put his hand on Dolph's face and pushed him out of the door, "That's personal." He shut the door and went over to his cousin. He grabbed the blanket and tugged it up. He left the living room.


End file.
